When You Look Me In The Eyes
by lininhaaa
Summary: Sasuke conta como foi seu primeiro encontro com sua flor de cerejeira, Sakura Haruno, após ter concluído sua vingança. Songfic SasuxSaku


Sim! Consegui cumprir minha vingança... Mas e daí?! Era esse o meu objetivo, e finalmente o alcancei, mas por que esse vazio?! Por que não me sinto completo?!

Agora eu entendo o porque! Porque ela não está ao meu lado! É dela que eu preciso...

**If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**

Se o coração está sempre procurando,  
Será que você consegue encontrar um lar?  
Eu tenho procurado por esse alguém  
Eu nunca conseguirei sozinho  
Sonhos não podem tomar o lugar de amar você  
Deve haver milhões de razões por que é verdade

_**Flash Back ON**_

_..._

_Eu continuei caminhando, deixando tudo para trás. Deixando Sakura, meu tudo, para trás..._

_- _Eu te amo tanto!_ – ela me dizia em meio a soluços. Como queria poder dizer o mesmo. – _Se você ficar comigo, eu farei com que você não se lamente disso!

_De repente, fiquei estático. Eu nunca me arrependeria de ficar ao seu lado, Sakura. Pelo contrário, daria tudo o que tenho para passar o resto dos meus dias com você. Desistiria de tudo para te ver feliz..._

- Todos os dias serão divertidos..._ – Sakura tentava inutilmente me trazer de volta. Tirar-me daquele mundo de escuridão e sofrimento que eu vivia. _- Seremos felizes! Eu farei qualquer coisa para você! - Então, por favor! Fique! Eu te ajudarei com a sua vingança. Eu farei alguma coisa. Então por favor, fique... Comigo. Se você não puder ficar, me leve com você!

_Eu definitivamente não a merecia. Nunca dei valor o suficiente para seus sentimentos, e mesmo assim, queria ficar ao meu lado. Se fosse preciso, arriscaria sua própria vida para me salvar. Mas e eu?! Faria o mesmo por ela?! Com certeza! Mas naquela época, minha vingança e ódio estavam muito acima dos meus reais sentimentos por Sakura._

- Você realmente é irritante... _– Eu disse, finalmente me pronunciando. Ela era irritante para mim... E só agora eu entendi o porquê! Era ela que sempre ficava atormentando meus sonhos... Seus sorrisos... Seus olhos... Sua beleza... Tudo nela é irritante... Irritantemente lindo._

**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes  
**  
Quando você me olha nos olhos  
E diz que me ama  
Tudo fica bem  
Quando você está bem aqui ao meu lado,  
Quando você me olha nos olhos  
Eu vejo um relance do céu  
Eu encontro meu paraíso  
Quando você me olha nos olhos  


_Voltei a trilhar meu caminho, quando a ouvi dizer:_

- Não vá! Se você for, eu vou gritar!

_Não dei tempo a ela, pois me posicionei exatamente atrás de Sakura. Um vento forte fez com que seu perfume de cereja, impregnasse minhas narinas. Minha sanidade estava indo por água abaixo. Por um momento, todos meus momentos com ela passaram diante dos meus olhos. Se não fosse por seu incentivo, carinho e amor, não teria chegado onde cheguei._

- Sakura.... Obrigado!_ – foi tudo o que eu pude dizer. Tinha medo de magoá-la... Ainda mais!_

- Sasuke-kun..._ – balbuciou antes de cair inconciente._

_Peguei-a no colo, e exalei, talvez pela última vez, aquele perfume... Seria aquele perfume que me daria forças para completar minha vingança... Se um dia, voltasse para Konoha, seria por ela._

_**Flash Back OFF**_

Quatro anos haviam se passado e ela estava no mesmo lugar... Naquele mesmo banco frio que a deixei desacordada há anos atrás.

Sakura tinha mudado. Tinha crescido. Os cabelos rosados, que antes eram curtos, haviam crescido. Seu rosto estava mais lindo do que antes. Ainda tinha aquela expressão serena. Seus olhos, ainda eram verdes como duas pedras de esmeraldas reluzentes.

Peguei-me, admirando sua boca. Como queria tocá-la para saber qual era o real sabor dela.

Será que ela ainda pensa em mim?! Será que ela ainda se preocupa comigo, da mesma forma que eu me preocupei durante todos esses anos?

- Sasuke-kun... – meus olhos se arregalaram. Ela acabara de balbuciar meu nome. – Se você soubesse o quanto me dói não te ter aqui...

Percebi que suas duas esmeraldas estavam banhadas por lágrimas. Como sempre, eu a magoei... Mesmo distante, a magoei por todos esses anos. Eu era o culpado por fazê-la chorar. Por pensar que era uma inútil e incapaz. O único incapaz era eu... Sim, eu era o incapaz de demonstrar meus reais sentimentos por ela!

Mas assim como Sakura, eu também mudei... Não era justo deixá-la com aquele sentimento de incapacidade...

Sorrateiramente, desci da árvore onde eu estava. Sakura permanecia de cabeça baixa... Não tinha notado minha presença.

- Sakura... – eu a chamei.

Percebi que ela estremeceu, mas não moveu um músculo.

- Por que você faz isso comigo?! – dizia ela com as mãos no rosto. – Por que me atormenta assim?! – essa última frase me deixou confuso. – Vá embora! Você não passa de uma ilusão!

Agora eu entendi... Ela achava que estava transtornada! Permaneceu com seu rosto entre as mãos. Percebi que ela chorava como uma criança.

Posicionei-me em frente a ela e me agachei.

- Não sou uma ilusão, Sakura...

Ela me olhou, como se eu fosse uma miragem. Sequei suas lágrimas e depois passei minha mão pelo seu rosto, acariciando-o. Como esperei por esse momento.

**How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can**

**I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear  
**  
Quanto tempo eu esperarei  
Para ficar com você de novo?  
Eu vou dizer que eu te amo  
da melhor maneira que eu puder  
Eu não aguento um dia sem você aqui  
Você é a luz que faz minha escuridão desaparecer

- O que faz aqui?! – perguntou-me incrédula, enquanto me olhava com aqueles olhos penetrantes. – Não pode ser... – murmurou fechando os olhos e sentindo meu toque em seu rosto.

Dei apenas um sorriso de canto. Continuava a mesma. Ela não havia mudado!

- Eu voltei... – respondi. – Eu voltei por você!

Seus olhos, que antes estavam fechados, voltaram a se abrir. Sakura me encarou por eternos segundos... Estava surpresa!

Tocou meu rosto, na tentativa de provar a si mesma que eu era real. Quando minha flor tocou em mim, senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o meu corpo. Era demais para minha sanidade. Suas mãos continuavam macias, como as da menina que abandonei... Seus olhos continuavam com aquele verde penetrante....

- Você é real... – balbuciou ela com um sorriso. – Eu te amo! Sempre te amei!

**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright**

  
Quando você me olha nos olhos  
E diz que me ama  
Tudo fica bem  


- Eu te amo! Te amo Mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo! – eu disse. Desengasguei essas palavras que deveria ter dito há anos, mas não disse. – Me perdoa por te fazer esperar por todos esses anos...

Ela permanecia com aquele sorriso estampado no rosto. Continuava me encarando, fazendo com que seus orbes verdes me fizessem estremecer.

De repente, senti ser abraçado e correspondi. Pela primeira vez, em anos, senti que não estava mais sozinho.

**When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes**

Quando você está bem aqui ao meu lado,  
Quando você me olha nos olhos  
Eu vejo um relance do céu  
Eu encontro meu paraíso  
Quando você me olha nos olhos

- Eu te perdoou, Sasuke-kun! – disse-me, ainda com seu corpo colado ao meu. – Eu senti tanto sua falta! Todos os dias eu vinha aqui, imaginando onde você estaria... Se estaria vivo... – nesse momento, ela separou nossos corpos e me olhou. – Eu sonhei tanto com esse momento...

- Eu prometo que nunca mais vou te abandonar...

Ela sorriu, novamente. Um sorriso sincero, que me trazia paz. Um sorriso que me trazia calma...

Ela encostou sua testa na minha. Eu podia sentir sua respiração misturando-se com a minha... Sentir Sakura ao meu lado era a melhor sensação de todas!

Rocei meus lábios aos dela, num beijo calmo. Seu gosto era de cereja... O mesmo gosto que sentia em meus sonhos! Sim... Posso ser louco, mas por diversas vezes, sonhei com o momento de beijá-la e sentir o gosto dos seus lábios.

Nosso beijo se tornou mais urgente. Um beijo de saudade e de amor. Eu coloquei a minha mão em sua nuca e acariciava seus cabelos róseos, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse... E ela fez o mesmo. Se eu morresse nesse momento, não me importaria, pois morreria feliz.

Nosso ar já tinha se esgotado e tivemos que nos separar.

Sakura permaneceu de olhos fechados e percebi o quanto suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas. Passei a mão pelos cabelos rosas da minha Sakura, e ela finalmente mostrou-me seus orbes, novamente. Ri internamente com a cena. Ela parecia surpresa de eu ter a beijado.

Nos encaramos por um tempo, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Você não vai embora, vai?! – perguntou-me. Apenas respondi que não... E ela me sorriu. – Que bom!

- Sei que vou ser punido por ter abandonado a vila... – indaguei. Talvez ela tenha se esquecido desse detalhe, mas eu não. Percebi sua surpresa ao me ouvir dizer aquilo, porém continuei. – Mas não me importo... O importante é que estou com você e nada, nem ninguém, vai nos separar de novo!

**Moving on, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side**

Todo dia, eu começo a perceber  
Que posso alcançar meu amanhã  
Eu posso manter minha cabeça erguida  
E tudo porque você está ao meu lado

- Pode demorar o tempo que for, Sasuke-kun! Sempre vou estar ao seu lado... Porque te amo!

**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
**  
Quando você me olha nos olhos  
E diz que me ama  
Tudo fica bem  
Quando você está bem aqui ao meu lado

Levantei-me e a puxei para que também ficasse de pé. Ela Encarou-me surpresa. Inclinei-me e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. A partir de agora, minha vida seria protegê-la.

Sakura enlaçou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e mais uma vez me encarou. Conversamos através da nossa troca de olhares. Tudo parecia perfeito. Meu mundo tinha parado no momento em que a avistei sentada naquele banco.

Peguei-a nos braços e a rodei. Sakura deu risada. Como desejei escutar aquela risada agradável da minha flor de cerejeira...

**When I hold you in my arms  
I know that is forever  
I just got let you know  
I never wanna let you go**

Quando eu segurar você em meus braços  
Eu te amar para sempre  
Eu só quero que você saiba  
Nunca não vou deixar você ir

- Eu te amo, Haruno Sakura! – murmurei em seu ouvido. Novamente ela encarou-me, só que dessa vez, seus olhos estavam banhados em lágrimas... Lágrimas de felicidade!

- Eu te amo, Uchiha Sasuke!

**'Cause when you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright (it's alright)  
When you're right here by my side (by my side)**

Porque quando você olha-me nos olhos  
E me diga que você me ama  
tudo fica bem (tudo bem)  
Quando você está bem aqui ao meu lado (ao meu lado)

Sentei-a no banco e me ajoelhei a sua frente. Beijei suas duas mãos, ainda trêmulas e um pouco geladas.

Senti um sorriso formar-se em meus lábios. Não um sorriso de canto, mas sim, um sorriso sincero, como o dela. Ela correspondeu da mesma intensidade e acariciou meu rosto mais uma vez.

- Sakura... – peguei suas mãos e coloquei no meio das minhas. – Aceita se casar comigo!?

Seus orbes encaravam-me surpresos, como se tudo não passasse de um sonho...

**When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
(Oh) I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes**

  
Quando você olha-me nos olhos  
Eu pego um vislumbre do céu  
(Oh) encontrar o meu paraíso  
Quando você olha-me nos olhos

- Sim! – ela me respondeu. – Aceito me casar com você!

_Depois disso, nos beijamos... E finalmente, tive a sensação de estar __**completo!**_

**~~*Fim*~~**


End file.
